The Night Everything Changed
by Scribbles4
Summary: A sad little ficlet on how Edward reacted the night his mother died. I cried while writing this!R&R please!


YesI know it is short! but it is said good things come in small packages.haha. My sister cried when she read this so I hope you enjoy my little ficlet too. oh and I do not own FMA.

**The Night Everything Changed**

In the dimly lit hallway Ed collapsed to his knees, his little heart laden down with a grief unlike anything he'd ever experienced. _She…she died…my mother has just died._The whole world should have ended right there. Ed expected the house to crumble around him any second and the sky to fall…but nothing happened. The night was silent except for Al's choked, heartbroken sobs coming from their mother's room where he still clung tightly to her limp hand and Granny Pinako's soft condolences. Ed had run out of the room, too shocked to cry, too scared to admit that he and Al were now on their own forever. But now as he knelt on the wooden floor, hot tears began to flow down his flushed cheeks and an overwhelming sense of loss tore his heart into a thousand pieces. Who would hug them and kiss them at bedtime? Who would love them like she did? _It isn't **FAIR**! _Everything inside of him exploded and the floodgates broke down as an unearthly howl of pain and despair tore from his throat and he punched the wall as hard as he could. His little fist crunched painfully against the wall but he didn't care. The wall dented inward and the wood cracked under the powerful blow. Gasped of alarm followed rushed footsteps into the hall as Granny Pinako ran to Ed. He let loose another scream and continued to punch the wall until his knuckles began to bleed.

"Edward! Stop this at once!" cried the little old women as she grabbed at his bleeding fists. He screamed like atortured animal and fought to get free from her. Ed's face had turned beet red and he kicked at her, landing a solid hit into her side. The little women cried out in alarm as she flew a few feet and landed hard on the floor. Ed suddenly stopped thrashing about and just sat there, gasping for air. Al, having heard the scream had run into the hall and arrived just in time to see the old women hit the floor. Al went to her side but she pushed him away.

"Help me calm him down before he hurts himself!" she growled shakily. Al nodded and walked up to his brother who was shaking like a leaf on the floor, his hands bleeding profusely onto the polish wood floor, the wall splattered with blood and splintered in places. Al wiped his eyes which were still full of tears and placed a shaking hand on Ed's back.

"Bro..Brother…please…" Al said in a small voice. Granny came up behind him.

"Edward listen to us, calm down now," She added sternly. "and don't you dare strike one of us again. I know you are upset, but that doesn't give you the freedom to act like an animal." The blond haired boy looked up and tears streamed down his red cheeks. He then buried his face into his hand and sobbed hard into them as Al sat down next to him and cried quietly.

"I'm so…sorry…Gra…anny.."Ed ground out in a rough, tired voice. Granny's face softened and she suddenly looked older than Al could ever remember her looking. "Now, now. Let's get you cleaned up and I'll take you home tonight. I'll take care of everything here, don't you worry." Granny made Al help his brother get off the floor and they brought him into the bathroom to bandage his hands. The boy did not say a word as granny dabbed at his shallow wounds with antiseptic, a procedure she knew should have made him wince at least. His eyes were clouded over and dull. After walking the boy's back to her house, she tucked them into the spare bed upstairs and had Den watch over them that night. In the morning, Ed and Al found themselves sitting in silence on the bed, bathed in bright warm sunshine pouring in through the window. They hadn't said a word to each other since Ed had apologized to Granny for kicking her. They both knew what was on the other's mind…but it wouldn't be until after the funeral…when Ed would finally say it.


End file.
